Surprise! Its a Girl
by Gleeking Twihard
Summary: Devin is the new girl in town. Possibly the Daughter of one Glee Club teacher?  I suck at summaries..  This is a one shot.


Nationals.. Who would have thought I would be with the best Cheer coach at their National's as well as getting ready for a Glee Club Regional's? Not me six months ago.

I remember that day it was the most terrifying day of my 16 year old life.

_Walking into the Choir Room I saw all these people just staring back at me. I quickly looked down, my prep school uniform was still intact and nothing was out of place. Just as I liked it. It could be that I was coming into their territory half way through the year. January at least it was the start of a new year. _

"_Hi I'm Rachel Berry. Co Captain of the Glee Club here." I saw the eye rolls from everyone sitting behind her. "And you are?"_

" _I'm Devin. But I am looking for Will Schuester?" I couldn't help wringing my hands out. I was so nervous. 2 months ago my whole life changed. _

"_I am Mr. Schuester." I turned around. Yeah that's the guy from the photo. _

"_May I talk to you please Mr. Schuester?" As he led me into his office I glanced back to all the confused faces again. Hmm, these are the kids he teaches. I couldn't help but smile. It warmed my heart knowing this._

_He pulled out a chair "have a seat. Devin? Right?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Well Devin. How can I help you?"_

_Here it goes. 2 Months of practicing and this is the moment. I pulled the photo from my pocket. "Do you know this person?" He nodded. "That's my mother." I brought out the next item in my pocket. "And according to this, you're my father." I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. _

"Earth to Junior Butt Chin" Coach Sylvester's horrid screaming voice broke through my thoughts. After it came out the Mr. Schuester was really my father, a paternity test that his fiancé Emma Pillsbury demanded, Coach Sylvester thought it would be fun to extend the names she calls him to me. If I didn't love this sport I wouldn't put up with it.

"Yes Coach."

"Don't screw this up for my team. I gave you a chance sophomore. Go follow your captain Santana."

….

"Alright Glee Club. As your Co Captain I am taking this chance to thank you all for this opportunity to bring us to Regional's again." Rachel loved hearing herself talk.

"This time Man Hands and T Rex, don't ruin it by making out on stage." And Santana. She is one feisty Latina. But a heck of Cheer captain. "It would be nice to win two trophies this year."

Rachel and Finn looked a little hurt by her comments. That's when I saw Puck again.

"_So your Schue's bastard." I crossed my arms pouting a bit, it was how I handled things before. Then again I was miss popular there. I glared at the Mohawk tough guy. He just smiled and walked away like he got what he wanted, a reaction. _

"_Don't mind Puck. He thinks he's a badass and can say anything." The petite blonde told me. She was the nicest out of everyone here. I could only remember Santana and Brittany's name. Since Coach Sylvester allowed me on the Cheerio's. I saw them more. _

"_Think I'm a badass. I am a badass baby mama." _

"_I'm Quinn, by the way." I smiled back at her. I may have made my first friend. _

_It was after Glee club, my first month there that Puck approached me again. "Hey girl. So I was thinking. You, Me and Breadstix."_

"_Breadstix?"_

"_Yeah.. Meet me there at 8." With that he left. _

My phone rang.

"Hey Quinn, where are you?"

"Poolside. Get your butt over here." I got to my room and changed into my suit.

I got to the pool and saw Santana and Brittany have some alone time. They were to cute together.

"Quinn.." I threw my towel down on the chair next to hers.

"Devin. What happened?"

"Just say it Quinn. You told me so." It was weird. She and I became such great friends so fast. I've never been great at keeping girl friends. But Quinn seemed different.

"Fine. I told you so." She said looking away from me, putting her sunglasses on and laying back on her chair.

And really I couldn't tell her what happened. I don't even know what happened. "We were fine. At least I thought we were fine. But on the bus here today. He decided we weren't fine and said he's a ladies man and can't be tied down."

"He's leaving for college this summer. Guys have this idea of College life." She shrugged. "Or it might have something to do with Damian? He hasn't stopped starring at you since you walked into the Choir room in that school uniform."

….

"You guys that was the best performances' we have ever had. I am so proud of this club. This is a great finish to our Senior Year." Rachel again giving a speech.

"Rachel's right you guys. Everyone did an amazing job you should all be proud of yourselves." Mr. Schuester, I find it hard to call him dad, but that pride in his eyes was directed at me.

"_I hate doctors offices'." I was wringing out my hands a again. A nervous habit of mine._

"_Your mother has the same habit." Mr. Schuester said reaching over placing his hand on top of mine. _

"_I'm nothing like her." I jerked my hands away from his. "She wasn't the nicest mother. Drinking and Dating all kinds of people. Look she was never around for me. And the pregnancy scare I had she kicked me out."_

"_I do understand. She was the partier in High School. And if I am your father I will apologize now for not knowing you growing up."_

"_You didn't know I existed. Its not your fault." Now I felt just like my mother. Someone who made everyone around her feel like crap. "I wish she would have told me about you sooner."_

_That's when the doctor came in. "Well William she is your biological daughter."_

_I looked over at him, I was relevied that she didn't lie again. But he looked a little worried. "Congrats it's a girl?" I tried laughing at it all. Made him smile a bit. _

Quinn nudged me and I came back to reality. She nodded towards Damian. He was heading over towards us.

"So Devin. I was wondering if maybe when we get back home, we could get some coffee at The Lima Bean?"

"Or we could get some here Damian." That made us both happy for the moment. We had to wait until tomorrow for the results of Regional's.

….

"Come on Devin tell us what happened?" It was Brittany bouncing up and down pulling on my arm begging for answers.

"Not much. We had coffee and talked about a lot of different things."

"So cute. You have that new date glow." I looked over in shock. Santana giving me a compliment. "Yeah I am able to say nice things."

"Sorry Santana." She threw a pillow at me.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Brittany shot up and threw pillows everywhere.

….

"This is it everyone. We get to find out if we are Number One." This time it was Finn giving the speech.

We all walked into the Auditorium.

"If these top 3 schools would join us on stage. And in no particular order.. From Lima, Ohio New Directions." I didn't hear the rest of the schools. We were all too excited, screaming and rushing to stage. What a feeling. Standing on that stage in front of all those people. I stood next to Damian on stage.

"So I think we should meet at The Lima Bean when we get home."

"Actually Devin, I think it isn't a good a idea for us to be together." He looked over towards Puck, then walked away alarmingly fast.

"And your Regional Champions are… McKinley High's New Directions!"

The celebration on stage was amazing. These new friends of mine worked so hard to get here. I was proud of my own journey that got me here. And I was definitely proud of them as well.

Walking off stage Quinn found me again. "So what happened now?"

I looked next to her. All the guys were walking off in a group. I took her arm and rested my head on her shoulders as we walked off stage Regional Winners.

"I hate boys…" We both smiled and got on the bus.


End file.
